Fives journey
by Lucky Number 9
Summary: My story is not the best. i realize that it is not the way most people would imagine this but deal with it. The story is about five and how she looses it after her cepan Audrey dies. it also has a really bad name so im not proud of it but i just wanted to see what people thought. i do realize that my spelling and grammar is horrible so please do not tell me.
1. Chapter 1 - the start

**FIVE:**

_My Dream: _a flash of colours is all i see until i hit the ground. hard. i stand up and see a figure. A boy. He is tall, with dark hair and a strong build. "Who are you?" i ask brushing the dirt from my knees and forearms. "Nine." he says with a little smirk on his face as he looks me up and down. _i feel really exposed _i think to my self. "nine what?" i ask still half asleep. as soon as i say it i feel stupid. I'm mentally kicking myself. he laughs at me. "Nine as in the ninth garde put on a ship that took four years to get to earth. Sorry i didn't catch you name sweetheart." "Well it sure ain't sweetheart." i say in a very flat way. "It's Kit." i say but think other wise. "Or five. Depends where i am and who I'm with." i explain. Another flash of colours. this time instead of white nothingness I'm outside a house. I can see inside the window. there is a lady with black hair and fair skin. much like nine. somehow i suddenly know who it is. i hear a whooshing sound behind me and look over my shoulder. nine. "Who's that?" he asks walking up to me. "Your mum." A man with tanned skin as walked into the room. He is smiling at Nine's mum. he scoops her up and kisses her. "and your dad." while the nine's dad is holding his mum i can see she has a stomach. she is pregnant. "And that's you." i say pointing to his mums stomach. "aw, I'm so cute." he says. Another flash of colours. this time I land 3-4 meters from a picnic. i notice nine is sitting down in front of me. i walk over and sit next to him. "That's you." He says pointing to a little girl with fair skin and curly brown hair. "and that's me." he says pointing to a boy with black hair and brown eyes. "and my mum and dad." he says pointing to the people we saw in the window." and they're your parents." he is pointing to a lanky blonde woman and a man with crazy, curly, chocolate brown hair and freckles across his nose and checks. " You look like your dad. but you have your mums eyes." i was about to respond but there was a bright light just beyond him and then I'm by myself in a white room with someone calling my name. _"kit! Kit! Kit!" _

This quiet little town is starting to make me sick! I'm SO bored! It was my normal Saturday, doing NOTHING! (well actually i was working at the little Cafe my cepan, Audrey, brought when we moved here) i was wiping off some dirt (i hope it was dirt) off one of the seven empty tables. _Seven_. i wonder what he or she is like. I'm just lost in thought when someone interrupts my thoughts. "Kit, come on get on with it. go serve the customers.' My 'mum' (Audrey) says. "What customers?" i say all moody. there was a ding at the door. "_Those _customers!" she says. i roll my eyes and smile. "I'll be there in a minute!" i call over my shoulder without looking at the people. i walk behind the counter and grab my note book and pen. i walk over to the table with out looking at anybody there. i can tell it's a big group by all the noise they are making. Either the cheerleaders from school, the jocks form school or a big mothers group. I'm thinking not the last one because everyone sounds youngish. i flip to a fresh blank page in my note book that don't have my descriptions of my life before the Mog attack and what i think the other garde will be like. "That note books a little old don't you think sweetheart?" A boy on the table says. I still haven't looked up at the people on the table. _yes it's old and tattered but not everyone has the time to go buy a new one! And what's the point if it's still got a billion pages left? _i think to myself. I was actually going to say that to him but when i looked up i saw a boy. The boy. Form my dream the night before. so i decide to say something else. "No i don't think it is," i pause for effect. "Sweetheart." Everyone else on the table was laughing. i hold out my hand for him to shake it. "Kit." i say. Instead of doing the polite thing her just looks away. "Tyler." Says a blonde boy sitting near him He shake my hand kindly. "so you guys aren't form here are you?" "No, just passing through." A girl says. I can tell that she dyed her hair blonde. "Don't know why you'd pass through here! But, hey, who am i to judge! Are you guys going to the carnival tomorrow night?" i ramble. "Maybe, Depends on when it is." nine says. "Tomorrow night." i say with a teasing smile on my face. "Can we go? I really want to!" a little girl says. "I'd love to see you guys there! Nice to meet new people every now and then. There is a parade too!" I push. "Are you in the parade?" the little girl asks. "Yeah, I'm dancing with six other girls. So what do you guys want to eat?" i ask. they ordered a variety of drinks. i was behind the counter and i pushed the button on the CD player. Va Va Voom - Nicki Minaj was playing. i started dancing forgetting people were watching. I'd been dancing for a whole 2 minutes when i heard a cough. "Hey." i said tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Is this the song you are dancing to?" He asks. "Um yeah!" I say and go back to what i was doing before the dancing. i start singing Va Va Voom. "Cause i know he got a wife at home but i need just one night alone. If he keep playing those little games Ima runaway-ay, ima runaway-ay-ay! i-i-i wanna give you one last option. i-i-i wanna give you one last chance. i-if you looking for the main attraction, Just hold on tight and let me do my dance!" "Is that right?" nine says. "Oh, sorry though you had gone back to your table!"

My cepan had told me what every single garde had looked like when they where kids. She had explained in detail many times because i had begged her to. she told me about How six and four always argued about toys, and how she would not be surprised if they had different ideas now. She had told me how one was older then the rest of us and was extremely mature. She told me how Seven ask where her mummy was every day. she had told me that Nines mum was my mums best friend and Nines dad was my dads best friend. She had told me how our parents and grandparents used to joke about us getting married. she had told me how eight kept to himself and barley ever spoke. This was how i worked out who was who in the group who came into the cafe. She also told me something had gone wrong when i was born. Because my mother had had many children before me she had some issues with her tenth birth. I had not developed properly and was what Audrey claimed to be a special baby. And because i was a special baby i had difficulty with things. most loric children could walk and talk by the age of three. i was five. Most loric children could spell and write by the time they were four. i was six. Because i was a special baby i had a special brain. But i never let that stop me. when she had told me this a age seven a had given a promise to her "I'll never die i will never fall behind i will not let this stop me for fighting or using my legacies." and she had said "But thats the thing some special babies never get their legacies." But because i had trained myself i had gotten my legacies. Invisibility and Lumen.

It was the first time i was actually nervous about performing. I'd been doing this since we got to earth. I took a big breath and waited for the platform to rise and for me to forget that people were watching(as usual). the music started. as soon as my platform had rised i danced my heart out. for a few minutes i could forget about an intergalactic war going on and show what i could do. i saw people clapping and cheering, that made me smile. i saw Audrey watching me with a smile on her face, that made me proud. i saw nine, that made my heart beat and made me want to show off. When we had finished one of the girls came up to me and said "there was a really cute guy checking you out. In fact," she stopped and pointed behind me "Here he comes now." she walked away. i turned around and ran straight into someones chest. _ouch! _i thought. "Hey." Nine said. "You did really well. But i don't think you daddy would approve of you dancing like that!" "Uh, thanks." i say. "Look i have to tell you something. but not here." he says. "Then where?" i ask. "Come with me." He starts pulling me to a ally. i start to panic. "Hello five!" The little girl from yesterday said. "I'm Ella, or ten." "I know. And you four or john smith." i say pointing to a blond boy who had claimed to be '_Tyler'_ yesterday. "And your six," i say pointing to a fake blond."And your seven. And your eight," i point to a boy and a girl. "And your nine."

It all happened so fast. Audrey and i had been living with the other garde for a month. Nine and i had been getting closer. They all filled us in on what had been happening. i remember one night after dinner Audrey had needed to talk to me. she had said. "I really like that Nine guy. He would be good for you. Don't let him go to waist!" Every thin was fine until it wasn't. the worst that could have happened happened. i turned around and saw a mog. he ran towards us and grabbed marina. when i turned back around another mog had grabbed Audrey. the mog was strangling Audrey. she looked at me and moved her head towards marina. the mog had a knife at her neck. Audrey had said so many times that if she was in trouble and so was a garde i had to save the garde first. i kick the mog hard and he released marina. before he could recover i grabbed his knife and impaled it through his heart. When i look over to Audrey for approval, she was looking right back at me. "Any last words?" the mog asked Audrey. "Your a good girl Five. I love you. Your going to be a great fighter, just like your mum and dad. Kill him five, kill this damn mog!" she tells me. the mog plunges the sward through Audrey's heart. she's gone. i just stood there. unable to think. unable to breath. i just stand there as nine tackles the mog and the mog is on the ground. nine pins him there and hold the knife out to me. "Kill him." he says "You will feel better if you do." assuming nine did the same to the mog who killed his cepan i take the knife and walk over. "Make him stand up." i tell nine. nine lifts him up and i look the mog in the eye. "I'm Going to torture you." i tell him. i slowly dig the blade of the knife into his shoulder blade.

**SIX:**

The mog screams in pain. Five is really going to enjoy this. she continued slicing the mog apart piece by piece. The kind genital soul i was getting to know and like over the past month vanished. Darkness clouded fives eyes. And in that moment she was no longer the self-confident five we know and love but she was someone always trying to be better and stronger. usually this would be good for a garde to get their head in the game but five did it in a way where she detached herself from everyone else. What she didn't realize was that she was hurting everyone else around her. Especially nine.


	2. Chapter 2

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

**FOUR:**

Something snapped inside of five. Something that she needed to carry on. Something that gave her the courage to be her. And it snapped when her cepan, Audrey, was murdered by the Mogadorians. For the past seven weeks five has been getting up at four in the morning and trying to punch or kick a whole through a punching-bag. she would pay no attention to anyone and would snap at them if they said anything to her. so we let her go because Sarah had convinced us that she just needed time. But now we are all thinking how much time? how much time will it take for her to be the happy, joking, the world will still spin no matter what, five. And not the narky, dark, and secretive,five. One night after six and Sarah made dinner and put it on the table Ella (I'm still trying to decide if it was a good thing or not) had obviously got sick of five attitude (like everyone else) and said to her "what happened to the world will keep spinning five? huh? what happened to you? Why are you acting so weird?" five got this look on the face. the look she gets when she is about to yell at you or 'put you in your place' as five likes to call it. "Well, Ella, maybe if you cared about your cepan like i did you would be sad too, but obviously you didn't and that was properly because they were worse then the Mogs!" nine stood up from his chair and Sarah said quietly "Don't nine!" nine walked around the other side of the table and picked five up by the waist and though her over his shoulder "put me down! don't touch me! put me down!" five screamed. He opened the sliding door and took five outside. we all got out of our seats and ran over to the door but didn't dare to open it. when he got the grass he put her on the ground and started shouting at her. Five - not one to back down from a fight - started shouting back. after about five or so minutes of constant yelling and screaming, five sat down in the grass defeated, and nine ran his hands through is black hair, looked around a bit and sat down next to five she looked up at nine and we saw something so unexpected. five was crying! five didn't cry when her cepan died! Nine scooped five up and held her in his lap and crushed her against his body. Sarah - the first to move since we got to the window - opened the door and walked onto the deck and we all followed. we all stopped moving when we heard murmuring "come back to me five." nine was whispering. five looked up at him and said "i was never gone."

**NINE:**

I was so sick of fives attitude, it had to stop. I think the way she spoke about our cepans to Ella made it easier to yell at her but seeing her cry made me realize why five was so rude and mean. She didn't know how to let things out. I had watched five be slapped by someone twice her size, dislocate her knee, almost break her back and watch her cepan die. not once did she let anyone see her pane. She never even let a paned expression cross her face. But that was the way her cepan had taught her, because if you let the Mogs see that what they are doing gets to you, your done for.

After things had cooled down i went into the lounge room and watched the news (even though it was in Chinese). "Why the hell are you watching Chinese news? There must be something better on." someone over by the door says. i look over and see five. "i apologized to everyone, they all went to bed." she says and moves over towards me and puts her self on my lap. "Did you go in and check on them?" i ask teasingly. she falls silent. "i was only joking! but you did didn't you!?" i say with a massive smile on my face. "I can't help being the mother bear! I try not to be but I've always liked little humans more then teenage ones! So i was always babysitting!" she says defensively. "you are gonna be a good mum you know, five." i say to her stroking her hair. "Well i hope so! i want as many as possible!" she announces. I pick her up and plonk her down next to me and move to the other side of the room to grab a blanket. i come back and lie down behind her after awhile she lie down next to me crushing herself to me.

**FIVE:**

when i wake up in the morning i wake up to being absolutely squashed! Because the person squashing me was behind me i had absolutely no idea who it was. suddenly the memories came flooding back from last night. "Nine?" i crock. the last thing i remember was lying against nines chest. nine groans. "Ten more minutes! Please Sandor!" he says sleepily. "Uh, Nine?" i say a little confused. His eyes snap open. "oh hey five! What ya doin'?" he says with a smirk on his face. "i could ask you the same question," i say with one eyebrow raised. he has a confused look on his face the realizes his hands are crushing me towards his body. "Oh, Sorry 'bout that!" he says removing his hands from my lower back. i stand up and walk into the old style kitchen with the paint on the walls peeling. i look over in the corner and see six look at me. "have a good sleep?" i ask her. "it was OK but it look like you did..." she says tracing her finger over the edge of the counter top. At that moment nine walks in and comes over to me and kisses my forehead. i look over at six and she is pretend gagging. i roll my eyes at her. "how did you sleep six?" nine asked. "Do you care?" she says. "Can't you at least pretend you like each other? Honestly!" i complain.

i help Sarah make breakfast when everyone is up. we have the radio on and I'm humming to the songs. "you seem happy today, does nine have something to do with it?" Sarah asks trying to act casual. "Maybe..." i say. "Well nice to see you happy again. Um... i was thinking, you know how Christmas is coming up? Well i was thinking we might.." she trails off. "Celebrate Christmas? I love Christmas! I think that's a great idea!" i say truthfully. "Oh! Really? Well um.. i was going to ask you if..." she trails off again. "I would suggest it to everyone?" i say eyebrows raised. "Yeah! it just i would but..." she trails off for the third time! "You don't wont everyone to tell you it's stupid and we don't have time and you think I'll at least have a fair fight?" i question. "Yeah! That pretty much sums it up!" she says with a laugh. "It's just you always have a fair argument! You always have something to say and you are VERY persuasive!" she adds on. "No need for flattery, I'll do it!" i say it like it's not a big deal. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she says and hugs me. "Wow! How did you get her so jumpy five?" Four says while coming into the kitchen. "BREAKFAST IS READY!" I yell into the quiet house. Suddenly Aloud thundering noise comes from the upstairs. "You loric sure do like to make noise!" Sarah says.

specially nine.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: look i know you're all gonna kill me but... I'm not continuing with this story. I want to recommend my other book Shot me it makes more sence and i will deffenatly be carrying on with it so... yeah. i just wanted to say thanks for reviewing and/or chewing me out but hey your oppinion. Um... big thank you to innocent primrose everdeen and monkeyspainted (I already said that in a A/N but wanted to say it again) they are really enoraging me and helping me not be a horrible writer. one moe thing... Ok s i get someone calling them self Sam because he is in the book but Lucy? Is that your actual name or just random because if it was random than why wouldn't you call yourself something to do with the book? Ok well i'll stop talking/typing so you can get on with your lives while i live in my hole trying to remember how to spell and gramerise...**

**peace out, live (Because if you don't i think your gonna be board and NO one wants that), laugh and be nice to your teachers (I'm joking) Now I'm going to do what i do best... be invisible...**


End file.
